


Say Goodbye

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, I did a lot of screaming for this one, I was with my friend, Jack's Halloween video, Knives, OH LORD, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: This was the rise of Anti, and the darker version of Jack didn’t let the community get away with not knowing that it was their fault that he’d risen so strongly.





	Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like this is another fic I wrote and forgot to post. Oops.  
> This was one I wrote to try and cope with the aftermath feels of Jack's Say Goodbye video last Halloween, and everything on the run up to it, too. It was a shitstorm but I still go back to it every time it comes up on YouTube. Oh lordy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and please do leave Kudos and comments. It helps me out a lot! <3

The internet was an uproar of theories, fanarts and fanfictions. No one in the community could stop discussing their thoughts and feelings on what had been happening with Jack’s videos over the past month. At first, it had just been a few little things and fans had been concerned that Jack needed new equipment, but then it became more frequent and more obvious, and then _he_ came.

It was subtle at first, and then it became more obvious. In turn, people began to get more and more intrigued, constantly checking back and chatting to their friends both online and outside of the internet, theorising what this could possibly mean.

Teasers began to appear on his twitter for a Halloween surprise, and no one could contain the excitement they felt. No one wanted to contain the excitement either. The community always looked forward to seeing what Jack would bring to his channel for each of the holidays, and Halloween was always one of the most exciting ones. Last year, Jack carved a pumpkin and it looked so cool. Jack was always so excitable in his videos, but he seemed even more so for that particular one. Would he do that again, or was something coming?

Glitches appeared regularly in his videos as the month passed, and strange writing appeared in his video descriptions. His Twitter and Tumblr bios changed, and eventually, so did his icons. Septic Eye Sam looked quite frightening, but it just continued to draw the fans in closer and closer.

Jack’s videos on Five Night’s At Freddy’s: Sister Location were some of the biggest glitches, revealing a whole new character through them. The moment those videos came about, the community immediately turned to the parallel character they’d once created for Jack – Antisepticeye.

Anti was the total opposite of Jack; dark and crazy, flamboyant and evil. There were so many designs and versions of him, there were back stories abounds to build up what Anti was and could possibly become. People even started to take to cosplaying some of the versions of him.

Some of the Tumblr users started collecting all the messages that were left in glitched writing, deciphering them and then putting them into some kind of chronological order. It soon became something of a warning from whatever this was becoming, but no fan paid mind, instead continuing to go back to each of the videos that were uploaded day by day, keeping their eyes out for any more clues that were left as to what Jack’s big Halloween surprise was going to be, though people already felt that they knew and were beginning to hope it was the case. To have Jack bring to life a character that his community created would be one of the greatest things to ever happen.

Halloween finally rolled around, and at exactly five on the dot, as usual, Jack uploaded a new video. Wherever they were in the world in that moment, if the fans were awake, they turned on their laptops, opened up their iPad apps and pulled YouTube up on their phones, and they, as a community, clicked on the new video, bringing the image of Jack to them with his usual, cheerful intro.

_”Top of the mornin’ to ya laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome back to carving pumpkins!”_

Smiles all around came from the community as they all settled into their piles of blankets and pillows, or into their seats on the bus or train, headphones in and speakers turned up as they watched Jack being his cheerful self, getting deeply into carving a face in his pumpkin.

For the first few minutes of the video, all was well. Jack was laughing and smiling and enjoying cutting up this pumpkin a little too much, while also regretting not going with the smaller pumpkin again as he’d done the year before. And then the screen started to glitch again. Eyes widened, and fans started hiding behind their pillows, peering over the tops of them as a giggle could be heard in the video. Jack heard it too, because he’d stopped carving to investigate. Once he’d brushed it off, he continued with his carving, and the screen began to glitch more, revealing shadows and the darker version of Jack.

At roughly eleven minutes into the video, Jack had finished his pumpkin – whom he’d named Gerald – and he was about to begin talking about what people assumed was the process of tidying up any parts of the pumpkin that you might not think are quite right if you felt that it was necessary, but he stopped, slowly lifting his head and the knife in his hand. On the other side of the screens, people began to yell and scream, and some even began to cry. The entire community began to freak out, but were still unable to tear their eyes away as Jack dragged the knife across his throat, then collapsed down against the table.

And that was when the glitching began again.

Only this time, Jack wasn’t there. To life came the character that his community had created. This was the rise of Anti, and the darker version of Jack didn’t let the community get away with not knowing that it was their fault that he’d risen so strongly.

_”This body was weak. You all said my name. I am here now.”_

Faces got buried into pillows, blankets and hands as screams echoed from fans everywhere. Some were smiling excitedly as they screeched at their laptops, and others hid their faces, unable to watch the screens of their phones as Anti cackled away to himself between his words.

_”It’s all your fault.”_

Anti could have been stopped, it was obvious by what he was saying. This could’ve been prevented but the community had talked so much about Anti and how they felt it would happen when he rose that the talk had made him grow stronger, able to fight back Jack’s conscience enough to twist him into releasing the demonic version of himself. Jack was gone. It was Anti now.

_”Now he’s gone forever. Say goodbye.”_

There was no ending to that video. There was no outro, no smiling Jack laughing and celebrating that it had been such a good Halloween trick. It was just black screen and silence. Fans continued to scream as they took to social media and started posting, creating discussions and trying to figure out what the Hell had just happened.

Fans anxiously waited for the second video to come out at eight, but that second video never came.


End file.
